


Sasha Not-Dead

by FireChickenSeven



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChickenSeven/pseuds/FireChickenSeven
Summary: What if the NotThem didn't quite manage to kill Sasha?
Kudos: 9





	Sasha Not-Dead

Sasha woke up and found herself in the tunnels. She didn’t remember going to sleep, and why would she? Who would willingly sleep in those creepy tunnels, on the dirt? Standing up carefully, she brushed the dirt off of her skirt and sweater. Why was her sweater wet? She fumbled for the torch but when she found it, it wouldn’t turn on. The batteries must have died. She reached out for the wall and began to follow it. There was no way to tell if she was going in the right direction.

After what seemed to be an hour or so of walking, she reached a dead end. She signed and turned around. It’s not like she could do anything else. At one point, there came a crossroads. She cried out in frustration and slumped against the wall. There was no clear escape. 

As she leant, the wall began to shift. It dragged to one side, revealing a small room, dimly lit by tiny gaps in the ceiling. There was a short ladder leading up. This was the trapdoor to the archives! She climbed up a few steps and pushed lightly on the trapdoor. It opened with a quiet click, providing just enough of a gap to see out. 

Jon's desk was a few feet away, and while the lights were on, no one was in the archive. She pushed the door open fully and clambered through. As she turned around to close the trapdoor, there came the sound of footsteps behind her. Jon came in, along with a woman Sasha didn’t recognise. 

“I’m sorry, this area is - my god, are you okay?” Jon looked at Sasha is concern and shock. Sasha looked down at herself, finally able to see in the bright light. She was covered in blood that appeared to be dripping from a series of deep cuts across her chest and arms. “Do you need me to call an ambulance?”

“I think I’m alright, actually. Is Jane gone?”

“Oh, yes. Hang on, how do you know about her? Who are you?”

“What are you talking about? It’s me. I’m Sasha.”

“I really should call an ambulance. Do you work upstairs?” 

“What, no! It’s me, Sasha. I work in the archives. Who’s she?” Sasha gestured to the tall woman. She looked back in horror, almost as if she was disappointed.

“Look miss, I need to know who you are. This is my assistant Sasha and this area is off-limits to the public.” The Woman laughed quietly, which was the final straw for Sasha. She stepped towards the woman, pointing and began yelling.

“I don’t know who you are, or how long I’ve been gone,” With this, she turned to Jon, “but you can’t replace me this quickly! Whoever this lady is, she clearly isn’t me. We’ve known each other for over a year, I thought we were friends!”

Jon just stood there, face as blank as ever, then he put his mug down on the desk and turned the to Woman.  
“Sasha, can you inform Elias that there is a problem in the archives and then call an ambulance? I’ll stay here.” The Woman turned on her heel and walked briskly out. “Now, why don’t you sit down. You’ve lost a lot of blood and you’re swaying.” He pulled out a chair and sat opposite it. Sasha collapsed into it, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. “While we wait for help, why don’t you tell me why you’re here.” He brought a small tape recorder out from a desk drawer and pressed play.

Sasha sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Okay. We were in the safe room, I went out to help Tim, and then we got separated. I set off the fire alarm and then Elias and I went to set off the fire suppression to try to kill the worms. Then we got separated. I went to Artefact Storage, trying to find someone, anyone. There was some creature in there. It looked kind of like Michael, but without the long hair, and sharp instead of wavy. I must have passed out ‘cause I woke up in a dark tunnel. I walked for a while, the walls moved me, I came through that trapdoor, and then you came in.” Jon’s face was pale. He glanced at the door and then back at Sasha.

“Something must be wrong. You shouldn’t know all that, and unless everything you’ve said was a lie, you must be Sasha. In which case, who was that Woman?”

Sasha’s head swam. “I think she was the creature…” She trailed off and put her head in her hands. “Jon, I need help.”

“Oh, right, right.” He kept looking between her and the door while digging through his desk. He pulled out an old phone and dialled quickly. “No signal. I shouldn’t leave you here alone. Can you stand?” Sasha nodded and took his arm for support. They walked out into the hallway and up the stairs. The stairs were narrow, so Sasha had to walk ahead. The call finally went through and came with a promise of help as soon as possible. They began to walk towards the exit. Rosie looked up to see the blood-covered Sasha, holding onto Jon for dear life and rushed over.

“Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you okay? Should I call someone?”

“I’ve just called an ambulance, Rosie. They’re on the way. We do, however, need a chair.” 

Rosie looked around wildly, then pushed her own chair towards them. “Sit, sit.”

There came the sound of quick footsteps. One set flat and firm, the other a sharp heel. Elias and the Woman. Jon took out a corkscrew from his pocket. Martin had given him one for the worms. Seeing this, Rosie bought out a bat from under her desk. For whatever reason.

As they came around the corner, the Woman looked surprised, though Elias seemed to clearly understand what was happening. 

“I see. ‘Sasha’, I’m going to have to ask you to wait outside my office.” The Woman glared at Jon, Elias and Sasha respectively. She walked away slowly, not breaking her gaze until the last possible moment. There was silence for a moment, then a soft groan from Sasha, followed by a distant siren.

Jon crouched beside Sasha. “Help is coming. It’s going to be alright.” This was accompanied by a pointed stare at Elias and the growing volume of the ambulance. It pulled to a stop just outside and two EMTs came in. They accompanied Sasha out, though she was was still mostly able to walk. The doors shut, they drove away and that was it. 

“Who is that Woman, Elias? Don’t lie to me. I know that you know.”

“It is an old... friend. Who I should probably go stop from completely destroying my office.” With that, he walked off. 

Rosie had wandered off to find another chair and someone to clean up the blood. Jon was alone. That was rather common these days. He went back to his office and relistened to the tape, over and over. Sasha was going to be okay because she had to be.


End file.
